The Randomness Adventures of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde
by Raven Black and Jinks Loather
Summary: A random compliation of mini-fics that Jinks and I created concerning Stevenson's "The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde." Attempt to enjoy.
1. Introduction

**Randomness Adventures of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde**

Disclaimer: We own nothin'. Save for our random plotlines and all that. Credits, obviously, go to R.L. Stevenson and whomever it was who wrote the musical "Jekyll and Hyde." Yes, I AM too lazy to look it up. I know that Frank Wildhorn wrote the score!!Feel free to bash me, Raven, in your review if you're annoyed by my incompetence.

**Have you seen our "Random Ramblings of The Phantom of the Opera?" If so, you probably know what we're going to say about this.**

**If not, I shall copy the basic format from "Random Ramblings of The Phantom of the Opera" and make it work here.**

**The following are some random little mini-fics that Jinks and I created out of sheer boredom and are now posting merely for your amusement. They may be stupid, senseless, non-canon, deviating from the story, a parody of one of Frank Wildhorn's songs from the musical... Anything, really. Basically, you have to not mind reading random stuff that we basically made up on the spot involving _The Strange Case of Doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde._**

**Enjoy (if they're not _too_ stupid,) and, above all, remember that we kind of hate Emma's guts. JEKYLL'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE A LOVE LIFE, PEOPLE!**

**Kindly review these works- we would really like to see if any of our ideas are thought funny by the general _Jekyll and Hyde_-viewing public.**


	2. The One Battle Mr Hyde Couldn't Survive

**The One Battle that Mister Edward Hyde Couldn't Survive**

Doctor Henry Jekyll had been awaiting this precious moment for years- the day he was to finally send all his doubts and demons on their way. He had finally formulated a new concoction that he was certain would separate the good from the evil within him- though, of course, he worried a bit about Emma (who doesn't exist, of course.) If this killed him, she would be sad, and all alone in the world.

A moment after injecting this terrible substance, Jekyll experienced overpowering pain and nausea that made him feel as though he were, quite literally, going out of his mind. And he was, in a sense. For when he next looked into the mirror, the thin, pale, ghastly face of Mister Edward Hyde was staring back at him through dark, calculating eyes. He suddenly felt a fiery, consuming surge of anger, and lusting for some inexplicable force of freedom.

Compelled by this urge, he began to sing in a thunderous voice to the empty operating theatre, as tended to happen to him and Doctor Jekyll.

_"Ooooooooaaaaah!" _he sang furiously, running around the empty room in his giant Jekyll-sized suit (having shrunk so much in his transformation.)

_"What is this feeling of power and drive_

_I've never known?_

_I feel _alive!

_Where does this_

_Feeling of power derive_

_Making me know _why_ I'm alive?_

_Like the night it's a secret,_

_Sinister dark and unknown!_

_I do not know what I seek_

_Yet I'll seek it alone!_

_I have a thirst that I cannot deprive_

_Never have I felt so alive!_

_There is no _battle_ I couldn't survive_

_Feeling like this, feeling a- _whoa!"

As he was running around the theatre, Hyde didn't notice the steep set of stone steps creeping up behind him. He fell backwards down them and hit his head at the bottom, instantly killing him through the combination of his cracked skull and his neck breaking, cutting through his trachea.

So ended the 42-second legacy of Mister Edward Hyde. In Stevenson's novella, he was a perverted mass murderer hell-bent on killing anyone who made him angry... and some who didn't. In _our_ version, he was killed by a staircase.

**

* * *

** **A/N: How random was that?! It was pretty much something we came up with while riding home from school yesterday. Go figure. Sorry if you were actually looking for substance!_ Please_ review! I know it's incredibly short, and with no climax to speak of, but... I told you where we made it up!**


End file.
